


Lost In A Game

by IhavenoIQ



Category: FnF - Fandom, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hi yes how does one tag, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, fuckin'...idk, help-, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhavenoIQ/pseuds/IhavenoIQ
Summary: A girl falls asleep at her computer and something happens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Kai was sitting on the floor, charging her phone, and reading something on Wattpad, when she got a notification about one of her favorite Youtubers. Apparently he had gotten multiple requests to play a game called Friday Night Funkin'

"Hmm..sounds weird" Kai thought out loud "Imma watch it"

She ended up spending the rest of the night watching video's about the game. Which was a bad choice as she had to get up at 7:00 am the next morning

"Good morning honey" Kai's mom said

"Mornin' mom" Kai groaned as she made a cup of tea

"Did you stay up all night?"

"...No..."

"You're lying, I heard you come downstairs last night to get some snacks"

"Alright, you caught me"

"Good, now go eat your breakfast and get dressed"

[Time skip]

Kai was sitting on the school bus, listening to music, when someone yanked the earbuds out of her ears

"Ow.. what the-"

"Look, it's the music freak!"

Kai sighed, she knew who it was

"Cassidy, didn't the principal say that if he caught you bullying anyone anymore then he would suspend you?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I care. I'll just tell my mother and father and they'll set him in his place"

Kai groaned and glared at Cassidy

"Can I at least have my phone back?" She asked

"Nope! Hmm, I've always wondered what kind of music you listen to"

Cassidy unplugged the earbuds as the music flooded the bus

_"Say what you mean, tell me_ _I'm_ _right, and let the sun rain down on me~-"_

"Ew, emo shit" Cassidy said as she thew the phone and earbuds back to Kai

Kai mumbled a small "I swear to god I'll..." under her breath as Cassidy glared at her

"You'll what? Go crying to your daddy? Oh wait, you can't! Not since what happened!"

"I..." Kai couldn't think if any snarky remark so she slumped her shoulders in defeat

"Good kitty" Cassidy said as she sat down in a seat a few rows behind Kai

Kai sighed as she plugged the earbuds back into her phone and resumed playing music. She decided to play something that fit her mood

_"I wanna be like you I wanna say that I ca-"_

Nope

_"Some legends are tol-"_

Not that either

_"The clock stopped ticking forever ago, how long have I been up, I_ _don't_ _know~"_

"Perfect" Kai thought

She rested her head up against the bus window and started vibing, that was, until her seat started to shake uncontrollably

She smirked and looked next to her to see her best friend, Kenji

"Heya" Kai said

"Hiya!" Kenji said as they waved back "what are we doing today?"

Kai chuckled and said "Try not to get killed and try to pass. In other words, the usual" She then turned off her phone and decided to talk to Kenji the rest of the bus ride to school

[Time Skip]

Kai and Kenji jumped out of the bus and kept talking

"-And don't even get me started about Cassidy!" Kai finished. She decided to rant to Kenji since they didn't really mind

"Wait, didn't you say you two used to be friends?" Kenji asked

"Yup. But ever since a few months ago she just totally turned on me" Kai said as someone tripped her

"Oops! Sorry kitty!" Cassidy said as she ran ahead

Kai sighed "Like that" she stood back up and dusted herself off

"Why does she call you kitty?-" Kenji asked

"Because when we were still friends, we made nicknames up for eachother. Hers was CC and mine was Kitty"

Kenji made a small "oh" shape with their lips and carried on walking with Kai

Kai and Kenji ended up going their different classes when they got into the school. Because the bus was late combined with the fact that her class was in the oppisite side of the school, Kai ended up going to class about 5 minutes late

"Miss Hizachi, you are late...for the fifth time this week" her teacher said

"Sorry sir" she said as she sat down in at her desk

[One more timeskip]

When Kai got home, she was exhausted. Anyone would be if they had to do a 3 page pop quiz that you didn't study for. She flopped down onto her bed and decided not to move for an hour. She then remembered about that one game.

"What was it called again? Friday Night Funkin?" Kai thought to herself. She decided to look it up and see if she could download it. Turns out it was on a website called Newgrounds.

She ended up playing the game for an hour before she started getting tired. Do you wanna know what she did?

She restarted all her progress. She absolutely loved the game so much she wanted to start from scratch again. She did this about 3 more times (aka the amount of times it took her to not get absolutely destroyed on M.I.L.F)

She started getting sleepier and sleepier until she passed out at her computer


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, FNF go brr

[Kai's POV]

When I woke up, I found that I lying on a hard floor. Tile-like, even. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by black, but I heard a very faint sound.

_"Getting freaky on a friday night, yeah"_

It sounds like the music that plays in the opening screen for Friday Night Funkin'....?

"oww.." I mumbled. My head feels like its been hit with a hammer. Maybe that's why I'm super dizzy.

"Hello? Are you okay..?" A girl said

I feel someone poking at my side, so I look up and see a girl wearing a red dress- Wait a damn minute- Why does she look like the girl from..?

"Let me guess, I look like the girlfriend from Friday Night Funkin'?" She said

"How did you know I was..?-"

"Because 1, your reaction to seeing me just screamed "She looks familiar" and 2, because I am her"

"Wh-What!? How- Why- Whaaa-"

"And I just fried your brain cells. Don't worry, You're currently in the Title Screen, so you don't need to interact with anyone just yet."

"That's good I guess....." I said as I sit upright "So how do I get out of here?"

"...I honestly don't know. 90 percent of the time your computer is off, so I'm not in here. " She said

"Hey, because calling you Girlfriend seems weird to me, what should I call you?"

"Oh, just call me Gee"

"Okay...are you 100 percent sure you have no idea who to get out-"

" _Yes,_ I'm a hundred percent sure I have no idea how to get out of here" Gee facepalmed "Since you're the player, do you have any idea?"

"Well _I_ don't know, maybe we say Start??" I said. Suddenly, Me and Gee were "teleported" to somewhere. I ended up behind Gee, so I couldn't see if anyone else was where we were

"Oh my god that actually worked-" Gee said

"Oh hi Gee" Someone said. It kinda sounded like the Boyfriend "Did the player finally turn off their computer?"

"Ah ha ha...About that...." Gee said as she stepped to the side, revealing me "The player may or may not have ended up here"

The boyfriend look shocked "But- How!?- Do your parents know about this?? And how did you even get out of the Title screen???"

"I have no idea how I got out of the Title Screen, I don't know why the player is here, and My parents have no idea the player is here" Gee said

"Also, why does she look 9-"

I stared at him and said "Bitch I'm 14"

"Why are you cursing at 14-"

"Because why not. My mom isn't around me for 90 percent of the day, so I won't get in trouble. Anyways Gee, can I go meet your parents?"

Gee looked at me weird "I-? It depends on how their feeling right now. If their annoyed or stressed, then no"

"Oh, okay then" I mumbled as I stood up. It was then I realized that they actually have normal human proportions. That's weird. Also the boyfriend is taller than me, that motherfu-

"Anyways, how are we gonna get you back to your world? Because we are NOT keeping you here" The Boyfriend said

"...I have no clue how I can go back, but Imma call you Bee" I said

"Wha- Why Bee-"

"Maybe the Lemon Demon could help??" Gee asked

"What, No. We are not going to that freak show's place. Do you know what almost happened last time. Besides, he might think this kid is a snack" Bee said

"For 1, I am not a kid, and 2, if you're gonna refer to me, call me by my name, Kai"

"Okay then. Anyways-"

While Bee was talking, my headache slowly started to go away. That's good. It was so bad, my vision was kinda blurry. Now that I can see clearly, I can see that this _clearly_ isn't the Title Screen. It kinda looked like a big apartment. There was a small couch and a TV in the room we were in, and a short-looking hallway to the left of me that lead to two rooms

"-Kai, are you even listening??" Bee said

Damn my selective hearing

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh....?"

"..So your fine with being pushed off a cliff?" Bee said with a smirk

"Yea- wAIT NO-"

"Babe- That was rude" Gee said as she facepalmed "He's joking. We're just talking about you meeting everyone else"

"Oh.....wait meeting everyone else-" I mumbled "I can't "meet everyone else", I'll seem weird to them!"

"Why would you seem weird to them?" Gee asked

"I literally know everything about them, with my luck, my big mouth will end up spilling some info about them"

"I....okay then-" Bee muttered

"How about this; I see how my parent's moods are, then I introduce you to them? Maybe they know how to help you" Gee said

"Okay, I'm down for that" I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream..?

[Kai's POV]

"So you mean to tell us that this is the player, and that she somehow got sucked into here and has no way of getting out?" Gee's mom asked

"Yep, that's basically it" Gee said

.

.

.

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner?" Gee's mom said "We have no idea how to get her out, but we could have at least helped her emotionally. This might be pretty stressful for a human, let alone a child"

"Speaking of stress" Bee said "Kai, why aren't you panicking? You honestly look pretty calm right now"

"Oh I'm currently _veerrryyy_ far from calm" I said with a straight face "You're just looking at 4 years worth of hiding my emotions and suppressing my feelings"

"That's..actually kinda sad" Gee's Dad said

"Yeah, it is. But I could care less about some crummy emotions" I mumbled

While Bee was talking to Gee's mom and dad, I walked over to a nearby couch and sat down on it. After a few minutes, I started rocking back and fourth slightly. I don't know why I do it, it's kinda involuntary for me

_"...a..i.."_

Wha- what was that?

_"..Ka...i.."_

Wha-

"KAI!"

I shot right up and ended up hitting my head on a wall

"Oww- Damnit-"

"Kai, watch your language, and you fell asleep at your computer. _AGAIN!_ "

I rubbed my eyes to see that I wasn't in any game, but instead, I was sitting at my computer desk with my laptop wide open on Friday Night Funkin'

"Wha..MOM!"

I stood up out of my seat to tell my mom what happened

"MOMIENDEDUPGETTINGSUCKEDINTOTHISGAMEANDWHENYOUWOKEMEUP,ITTOOKMEOUTOFIT!!"

"Sheesh kid, calm it down. What happened?"

I took a deep breath and tried my best to explain what happened

When I finished explaining, my mom looked like she was about to start laughing. She giggled and patted my head

"That must have been one hell of a dream, eh?" She said before walking out of my room

"..." I sighed before looking at my computer. Was it a dream? Or was it real...?

Nahhhh. No one can be sucked into a game. I looked at the little clock in the corner of my laptop to see that it was Saturday. It was also 8:52. I slept in later than usual.

Though, I never was completely sure about that night. I tried falling asleep in front of my computer while it had the game open multiple times after that, but it never worked. I never could go back to that dream, could I? It doesn't matter, I have more important matters on my hands, like trying to to fail middle school

"Who in their right mind would fail Middle School!? Then again depression is a thing- NO- I'm getting off topic" I muttered to no one in particular. Yeah, I should just focus on the matters at hand

right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Yes, Sorry for the short chapter. My brain didn't feel like cooperating today.

**Author's Note:**

> So..this alone is gonna bring back cringe culture, right?


End file.
